Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui
Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui is a movie made by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformer017. Summary Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends enjoy the time on the island city known as Metru Nui. When the evil forces rise, it's up to Ryan, Crash, Thomas, their friends and the 6 new Toa to get the mask powers and stop Makuta before it's too late. Plot Vakama's narration/Toa Lhikan The film starts with Vakama narrating the events what happened at Mata Nui and Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends. A few years later, the legendary Toa Lhikan finds a Toa stone and just as he retrieves it and five others, he is attacked by two Dark Hunters. Later, he escapes and gives the stones to six Matoran. Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends meet Vakama Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends go to Ta Metru and meets a Matoran who's making a mask from a Kanoka Disk. Ryan goes ask the red Matoran his name and the mask breaks as he turns round, startled. The Matoran tells Ryan that his name is Vakama and informs him that he's making a mask but he got distracted when Ryan snuck up on him and it broke. Ryan apologises and pulls out a disk then makes a mask, astonishing Vakama. At that moment, Toa Lhikan arrives seeing Ryan and asks why he's making Great Masks for Vakama. Ryan looks to see Toa Lhikan behind him and asks why is he here. Toa Lhikan says to Ryan that he came to give Vakama something and needs his help. He agrees and Toa Lhikan gives him the last stone to Vakama. But as he was Ryan hears a noise and sees a shadow on the wall. Then, the group dodge an attack from the Hunters who attacked Lhikan earlier. Thomas saw two characters with them: Jay (MRR) and his partner Cyrille Le Paradox. Vakama hides the stone and runs to Ryan but Jay pins him against a wall, telling him not to make him dismantle him and that he just wants the stone back. Thomas attacks one of the Hunters Nidhiki while Crash and Lhikan fights Le Paradox and Krekka. However, Jay manages to gain the upper hand for the Hunters and Le Paradox by threatening to drop Vakama into the smelting pit below. Vakama shouts "Help me! Please!" Lhikan tries to but gives in and puts his Fire Greatswords down. Thomas picks them up, pushes them together to create a hoverboard and he and Ryan use them to save Vakama after he is dropped. Trivia * * * *Wallace and Gromit, Sci-Ryan, Spike the Dog, the Cyberlings, the Dazzlings, Spyro, Sci-Twi, Matau T. Monkey (EG), Timothy (Non-ghost engine version), Emmet, Lapis Laius, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Batman, Batman (The LEGO Movie), Gwen (Total Drama), Gamer Kid, Benson, Machine Robos, Mario, MetalBeard, Flurry Heart, Windblade, Captain Hook, Captain Qwark, Clank, Thomas (EG), Scorpan, Sly Cooper, Murray, Bentley, Salim al-Kupar, Caveman "Bob" Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Mike (Total Drama), will be good guest stars in this film. * *Jay (MRR), Ryvine Sparkle, Twivine Sparkle and Cyrille Le Paradox will work for Makuta. * * *Heinz Doofenshmirtz, will be bad guest stars in this film. * * * *The excitement continues in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Vakama's narration/Toa Lhikan *Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends meet Vakama * * * * * * *Ryan finds out he's a Toa * * * * * *The fight for the mask * * * Songs * *Better Then Ever *Everything is Awesome * *Hakuna Matata * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan